User talk:Newspaper Zombie
Dr. Edgar George Zomboss 43852 (talk) 16:52, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for join us! Dr. Edgar George Zomboss 43852 (talk) 18:11, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Prepare my Zombie, the war is coming!Thread:140402 Dr. Edgar George Zomboss 43852 (talk) 23:26, July 23, 2014 (UTC) The war has begun! Thread:142308 Stormwater Hey Newspaper Zombie how many Heal Flowers did you vanquish today? And also it looks like it is going to rain in Browncoat Backyard. I will probably have to collect some stormwater. Infected Student (talk) 21:11, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! [[User:Elemec|'Elemec']] [[User talk:Elemec|'Talk Page']] 13:31, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for saying happy birthday :D The Zombie Expertise (talk) 13:40, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Master3530 (talk) 14:25, August 16, 2016 (UTC)Thank you! ;D Tweedle the Bird - Roses are red, violets are blue, birds are flying, so do I! 11:30, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Thanks, Mr. Zombie! Reply Re: PvZH Gem Exploit Where is your source for the new set of cards you added to the Upcoming Content page for PvZH? Giant Shy Guy (talk) 23:16, January 18, 2017 (UTC) I just got a mega quest, can you help me with it? I'll use a magnifying grass and you just don't play anything unless I have to to prevent my hand from getting full --Superteletubbies64 (talk) 14:40, January 30, 2017 (UTC) I changed my mind, I'll use a pea pod instead. Stall out for 30 turns because otherwise I run out of cards. It should take about 5 or 6 matches. Please do not play like it's a regular match. --Superteletubbies64 (talk) 14:52, January 30, 2017 (UTC) Never mind, someone else helped me --Superteletubbies64 (talk) 15:37, January 30, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for the belated words. The Alicorn of Equestria (talk) 09:57, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Tnx! Made the Birthday blog.GamesterD (talk) 14:43, February 12, 2017 (UTC) I'm pretty sure there will be a mega quest tomorrow. I heard there will be one every two weeks on Monday. Problem is, I don't think I have the time to play so many battles tomorrow... Can you help me with it? I just keep playing stuff while you don't do anything. The quest is finished when I stop challenging you. I'll be online tomorrow from 14:00 UTC on. --Superteletubbies64 (talk) 17:28, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Thanks. If you also have a mega quest tomorrow, I can do the same. Just keep challenging me till it's complete, unless you have a Doubled Mint, because you can have it keep growing till its strength is higher than 300 while I block it with weak zombies. I don't have one though. --Superteletubbies64 (talk) 17:41, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Tell me and challenge me when you're ready to let me complete your mega quest, I already completed it --Superteletubbies64 (talk) 15:34, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Don't worry, it's fine, someone else helped me --Superteletubbies64 (talk) 15:52, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Upcoming PVZHeroes Content I know you got your info from KTT and friends, but you added a chunk of cards before KTT and Ginta revealed them last weekend. How did you manage to get that info? 04:52, February 14, 2017 (UTC)Giant Shy Guy (talk) Specifically this update's additions. I don't recall them being revealed anywhere else beforehand. Giant Shy Guy (talk) 18:17, February 14, 2017 (UTC) Congrats GamerNerd i (talk) 01:00, March 3, 2017 (UTC)